The present invention relates to devices for securely mounting heavy object such as a patio umbrella onto a wooden patio deck.
Patio umbrella stands tend to be large and heavy. Due to the action of the wind on large opened patio umbrellas, large torsional forces are created where the umbrella stand is mounted to the umbrella shaft. As a result, unless the umbrella stand is very heavy and has a relatively large diameter, the umbrella stand is likely to topple over in even moderate winds. Of course the larger and heavier the umbrella stand is, the more difficult and awkward it is to use. An improved umbrella stand which is capable of supporting a large patio umbrella in without toppling in the wind is therefore desirable.